When Hearts Turn
by Soozin Hevincarrr
Summary: He loved Reyna, not Piper. Percy loved Annabeth, not Piper. Annabeth loved Percy, and that's how it was destined to stay. Piper knew she'd never find love again. Bad summary... Just read it! And review... please. Sort of becoming my own Mark of Athena...
1. Farewells and Greetings

AN: This story won't be updated so often, so don't blame me when you have to wait two weeks for the next chapter. I'm busy writing the sequel to my other story, House of Hades and the Son of Time. I'm just writing this so I can see how well I can write a category that's way out of my leage and prove a point (that won't come until a lot later in this story). PLEASE REVIEW! I love reviews, they make my day, no not day, week and I can't improve unless I'm told where I need to. Thank you Lemariz and You'dBeLovelyAsACorpse for consistently encouraging me to write. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: Farewells and Greetings

The Argo II seemed quiet as they pulled over the newfound Camp Jupiter. Annabeth was quietly anxiously waiting to be reunited with Percy, Leo was busy manning the boat, Jason was busy flipping his coin/spear over in his palm and Piper gazed down at the camp below, dreading the moment Jason would lay eyes on Reyna a second time.

It wasn't real, Piper told herself, He never really loved me, it was all my imagination, and he really should've stayed with Reyna the whole time. Deep inside though confused, upset emotions burned inside her. She blinked another tear out of her eye; she didn't want Jason to see her looking weak even if they weren't together.

She gazed over the edge with a sense of yearning. She wanted to run as far away from Jason as possible, yet she wanted his strong warm arms to hold her close, like she thought she could remember. She dared to turn her head back to Jason. She watched how his strong delicate hands threw and caught his coin with lightning reflexes, how he'd catch it and then run a hand absentmindedly through his golden hair leaving it ruffled to perfection. She watched how his mouth would open slightly when he fumbled a catch slightly and how his thin eyebrows would jump up at the same time.

Piper caught herself and dragged her eyes off Jason. It had to be real. We were something, were the words that kept running through her mind. The few other selected campers that had been chosen to help man the Argo II were all leaning over the edges of the boat, waving at the people below who looked like peculiar doorknobs from afar off. Piper managed to smile at the thought; she had no real other reason to smile. She was about to go on some crazy voyage that put the world in the hands of herself and six others, she was arriving at Camp Jupiter where their create alliance mission could go wrong and kill the campers who accompanied her, Piper's boyfriend wasn't real and had a completely different girl; no reason for smiling.

The Argo II lurched forward, making everyone on board fall forwards with the boat.  
>"My mom could drive better than you Valdez!" Clarisse yelled.<br>"Sorry guys," Leo called down, "I haven't quite passed the landing procedure."  
>"You what?" Travis Stoll asked clearly freaked out by the words. Worried whispers were exchanged as a girl from the Demeter cabin started screaming. Then Leo couldn't hold it in any longer.<br>"You guys are so gullible!" he laughed, "You think I'm that stupid to not pass the landing test? I might die!"  
>"I hate you Valdez," a camper mumbled.<p>

The boat finally slowed to a halt. Jason leaped off the side of the boat and ran, he ran to be reunited with Reyna. Piper felt her heart sink, he really didn't want her. She watched as Annabeth hurriedly descended and then Leo who was followed by a crowd of eager campers. What did they want to see? They weren't being reunited with old friends; they weren't being reunited with a love they feared would forget them; Percy couldn't have been friends with every camper! Soon enough there were only five people on the Argo II. Piper walked over to the rope ladder that was rough and itchy on her bare hands. She slowly carefully descended the ladder treasuring each last moment that Reyna wasn't in her life.

Piper set her feet on solid ground again. She trundled over the grass slowly. Jason had run for Reyna, there was no hope he would ever rejoin Piper. She bit back her lower lip and blinked away a tear. No hope. With a heavy feeling in her stomach she hoisted her head up. She let out a shaky breath before removing her eyes from the grass.

"PERCY!" Annabeth's delighted relieved shriek ran through the air, as Piper placed her feet heavily on solid ground once more. Piper raised her head an inch and watched Annabeth attack a boy who must've been Percy with, a strangling hug, a quick emotional kiss and a firm slap across the face. The boy froze for a minute and blinked thrice, wondering why his girlfriend had slapped him.  
>"Huh?" he said intelligently.<br>"Don't you 'huh' me Jackson!" Annabeth scolded, "You vanished for months! MONTHS! You've been with these, these, Romans who would usually want to kill anyone from our camp and-"  
>"Chill!" Leo intervened, "What happened to 'love of my life, can't wait to be with him again'?" But he was talking to himself.<br>"You left me so worried Jackson!" Annabeth continued, "You could've been dead for all I knew!"  
>"The Annabeth I know would never give up hope," Percy told her, lacing his fingers between hers. Annabeth smiled and tried to hug Percy again, but something had caught his eye.<p>

Percy turned his head for what he'd wanted to be an instant, but Piper caught his eyes and Percy caught hers. Something connected in that moment. When those deep sea green eyes met those indecipherable eyes, something sparked, something worked, something fell into place, something was just so right. Piper wanted to know everything she could about Percy now, she knew there was something there, something meant for her. Something.

Hope extinguished inside Piper.  
>No, she told herself, Percy belongs with Annabeth. Don't even think about it. She really was turning into a Drew. Taking a guy away from a girl, who both loved each other dearly and then Piper would probably break Percy's heart. But Piper couldn't bring her eyes away from Percy's. His gaze was so, intoxicating, so addictive, Piper just couldn't leave it.<p>

The exhilarating moment ended when Annabeth put together that Piper and Percy were staring at each other.  
>"Percy!" Annabeth scolded loudly, making both Percy and Piper jump out of their trance.<br>"Yeah," Percy said, averting his eyes from Piper's. Annabeth leaned in towards Percy's face.  
>"Were you just staring at Piper?" she spat in a whisper.<br>"Uh," Percy started; Piper felt her cheeks grow warm.  
>"Di immortales!" Annabeth cursed, "You're so, you're so... Why are you so annoying Jackson?" Annabeth asked her face red with rage.<br>"I was just wondering who she was," Percy lied, and he knew all too well Annabeth knew he was lying.  
>"Well Percy, this is Piper daughter of Aphrodite." Annabeth gave Piper a scowl that clearly stated "If you go near him you're dead" before smiling back at Percy.<br>"Hey," Piper greeted waving her hand slightly.  
>"Hi," Percy replied, trying not to get absorbed into her kaleidoscopic eyes once more.<br>"And this is Leo," Annabeth gestured towards Leo.  
>"Yo!" Leo said.<br>"Hi," Percy repeated giving a welcoming smile to Leo, before flashing a split-second version to Piper.  
>"When are we getting the VIP tour of this place?" Leo asked clapping his hands together, "Commander Leo deserves nothing less than the best."<br>"You wish repair boy," Piper said.

Annabeth pulled Percy's head down viciously.  
>"Percy you don't like her do you?" she asked urgently, "She's a normal girl and you're with me. Remember?" She didn't give Percy time to answer. "You know I love you Seaweed Brain." She gave Percy's forehead a light kiss before she put a good meter between them. Percy turned back to Piper and Leo.<br>"I guess you guys want to know something about this place," he said, "I'll give you a VIP tour. Right this way." Percy led his new friends towards the city.

Piper gave a final glance over her shoulder, but regretted it greatly. She screwed up her face to hold back a downpour of tears. She saw Jason standing with a girl who was obviously Reyna, who wore a toga of all things. They were smiling, lost in each other's eyes, their hands intertwined between them. Piper felt like she was back at the start of wilderness school again.  
>Lost... Alone... Out of place...<br>Piper forced her head around and tried to ram a newfound hatred towards Reyna out of her skull. She didn't want to hate Reyna, yet she didn't want Reyna to have Jason.

With a gaping hole in her heart, she dragged herself along behind Percy.


	2. Back in His Arms

**Sorry you guys had to wait so long for a not that great chapter. It will get better. I'm just trying to set the scene. Please review and give me some idea on where to go with this by telling me what you like about this story. **

**Chapter 2: Back in His Arms**

They would've completed their VIP tour in record time, if Annabeth hadn't been so mesmerised by the intricate architecture of the place. Every building, every statue, every rock seemed to have had the uttermost care given to it. If a bomb was dropped on this place the strong structures would probably escape unharmed. It was truly amazing, but not as amazing as seeing him again.

They walked over roads with their hands tangled together, never separating more than an inch. Annabeth remembered Percy's warm, firm grip all too well. His hands were rough yet inviting and Annabeth didn't want to loose Percy again, ever.

Though Annabeth could've sworn she'd seen Percy stare at Piper. That thought made Annabeth defensive. Percy probably just thought Piper was pretty and not fallen for her. Annabeth didn't want Percy to leave her side, or her heart. Piper was still clearly in love with Jason, she wouldn't want Percy.

Percy flashed his gorgeous smile at Annabeth. He seemed glad enough to have her back. As he slipped his hand away from Annabeth's, she came back to reality. Architecture. She gazed up at the roof of the Senate House taking in its sheer size and monumental appearance. One day Annabeth would construct something better, she knew it.

"So that's Camp Jupiter," Percy finished as they returned to the Argo II.

"It's amazing," Annabeth decided.

"I knew you'd like it," Percy said.

"So now what?" Leo asked, "Is everyone going to worship the valiant seven who will save the world or what?"

"What," Piper responded.

"Well I should probably go welcome this Jason back," Percy said, "And you guys should probably come meet the other praetor." That clearly put dread in Piper's heart. Annabeth knew how much Piper had been dreading that moment. Annabeth didn't know how she would cope if she was told she never knew Percy, that he actually loved a completely different girl. Annabeth really felt sad for Piper.

"There'll be someone else out there," Annabeth said softly to Piper as they entered the Senate House.

"Yeah," Piper responded, in a faint voice, she really didn't seem to believe it. Piper trudged along the path, her lower lip bitten back into her mouth. She was blinking frequently; she didn't want to meet Reyna. Annabeth didn't know how to help, so she fell back into step beside Percy and gripped his hand firmly. He looked back at her with those peaceful sea green eyes, which were particularly green that day, unlike times when he was angry or upset. It was like the sea, when he was angry, his eyes became bluer and full of flecks of a frothy white colour, when he was happy, they were green and calm.

They entered the crowded building, with their hands still connecting ever so slightly. Around three hundred eyes gazed down on the four of them as they entered. Two large seats were at the front, both occupied by a person in a toga. Annabeth had to withhold her amusement when she saw Jason with his spiked, messy hair, immature smile and majorly slouched sitting stance, in a black, billowing toga, that looked far too serious for the guy. He straightened up when they approached, he tried to give a warm forgiving smile to Piper, but the girl looked distraught. The girl next to him wore a similar toga, only more suited to a girl's figure. She looked much more suiting to the toga. She appeared strong and powerful, her straight black hair left out draping over her strong shoulders, thin eyebrows that seemed to be fixed in a scowling position and thin lips. She regarded each of the four with those brown eyes, before raising her head and doing her best to appear happy.

"Senators of Rome," she called, "I give you our lost praetor. Jason Grace has returned." Her firm voice echoed through the hall. Most clapped politely. Leo whooped loudly, but earned himself a thousand glares. Jason rose to his feet and gave a respectful smile to his audience.

"Senators thank you," Jason said, "It feels great to be back home, but it was still wonderful at Camp Half-Blood. The Greeks took me in and respected me as one of their own. I must offer my personal thanks to Leo, who has saved my life several times during our travels and..." He paused. He couldn't make direct eye-contact with Piper; he seemed to feel guilty for leaving her. He couldn't bring himself to say her name. "And to others, who have been a friend over the time I felt distant." Jason swallowed hard. Annabeth could see Piper's hands shaking violently in her pockets.

"What Percy has told us is true," Jason proclaimed, seeming eager to change the topic, "Not only must god and demigod unite, but Greece and Rome. Without the Greeks, I wouldn't have been able to defeat Enceladus without Leo and... Without the Greeks. Percy may not admit, but without you guys distracting the army, he wouldn't have been able to take down... that other giant with Terminus. We must unite if we want even the slightest chance of gaining victory." He looked around at the people before him. "All in favour of uniting and saving the world?"

A roar of confidence and "I"s filled the Senate House. Only a thin blonde guy looked angry. The other praetor smiled, without actually forcing herself to.

"FOR ROME!" someone cheered.

"No you idiot!" Leo snorted, "It's 'for Greece' only idiot Romans like you-" he noticed the amount of glares he was earning. "Kidding!" he added hastily.

"For Olympus," Annabeth whispered, too amazed to raise her voice higher.

"FOR OLYMPUS!" Percy repeated, sending the cheer through the room.

"FOR OLYMPUS!" the House echoed. Percy smiled at Annabeth and wrapped an arm around her. The echo slowly died down.

"Unite and save the world it is," Jason announced.

"Now where are the rest of us amazing seven?" Leo asked, "We're going to need a family photo before we die."

"Reyna," Percy started, "Where are they?" The praetor girl, apparently the Reyna Piper had dreaded meeting, stood up. What was with these Romans and standing up to speak? All the Greeks did was slam fists on the table and yell, which was pretty much enough.

"The last I saw of them was when the Argo II landed then-" Reyna was interrupted by the door creaking open loudly.

"Holy Neptune we missed the beginning," a voice tried to whisper, but the sound flew around the room like a jet. Everyone was silent, only making things more awkward for the newcomer. A young boy walked in followed closely by a slightly younger girl. The boy looked Asian and had a babyish face. The girl looked more Mexican with curly locks of dark hair on her head.

"Family photo time!" Leo called over to the two. The girl gaped at Leo. She was awestruck, nothing else, plain amazement had enveloped her. Leo thought he'd done something wrong.

"Well if you're camera shy Annabeth can just paint your face in," Leo offered. Annabeth would not paint the girl's face in ever, she couldn't paint at all. The girl blinked a couple of times as if she'd just come out of another world, still trying to figure out what reality was.

"Hazel?" the boy who'd entered with her asked, "You ok?" The girl, apparently called Hazel blinked more.

"Yeah," she finally decided, "I-I just thought I'd have another blackout."

"But Ella said there'd be no more," the boy said.

"It was just a - just a feeling," Hazel told him, she couldn't take her eyes away from Leo. Leo exchanged a worried look with Percy.

"Senators," Reyna called thankfully breaking the awkward silence, "Before stand the seven heroes. The seven prophesied who will save the world. Senators, I give you, Juno's chosen, the Heroes of Olympus!" Annabeth didn't feel deserving of that title and the "Juno's chosen" part she particularly hated. Yet the new title made her feel powerful, like the person she could've been, running the world more orderly than the gods, leading the camps into battle together rather than in small groups; she had power, she was powerful, she could save the world, but not alone.

The meeting ended quickly. Percy guided everyone over to a quieter spot for the "Heroes of Olympus" to get acquainted. Annabeth had only predicted that Percy would take the lead all too easily. Annabeth was introduced to Frank and Hazel and listened to them explain their life stories. Frank told them about his lifeline, a piece if wood almost reduced to a burnt splinter, which he had entrusted to Hazel. Hazel explained her encounter with the legendary horse Arion and admitted she should've been dead long ago. All throughout her story her faze kept falling on Leo, who only listened intently, more intently than anyone would've thought possible for the guy. Then Piper and Leo gave their life stories. Percy and Jason didn't need to, everyone already knew theirs. Annabeth didn't want to go over her life. It brought back memories of Luke, when he used to smile and laugh, when he used to protect and guide Annabeth, before he turned to Kronos. It stirred "what if" thoughts in her mind. She still felt as if she was guilty for Luke's death. She could've helped him, all she had to say was "yes" and this second Giant War wouldn't be happening, Charles Beckendorf wouldn't have sacrificed himself, Michel Yew wouldn't have had to die, Silena wouldn't have become a traitor and passed fighting for good a final time. Annabeth pushed those thoughts out of her head. She could've prevented so much loss. These wars were really all her fault. That burden weighing down on her shoulders was hard to drag along every minute of every day.

"So we killed someone who hadn't heard of a low-calorie diet and saved Piper's dad and built a giant warship - of course that was mainly my cabin, but still," Leo took a breath in after he finished the story.

"You know what's funny," Frank started, "Here at Camp Jupiter we get minor gods to help us kill giants, you Greeks go get the King of the Gods."

"Actually," Leo started, "Jason's one of you, and Percy's one of us, so we swap that around. Us Greeks are amazing 'coz we get old Terminus to help us and you Romans suck because you have to get our version of the King of the Gods to help us." Leo screwed his face up to add emphasis to the "Roman" it being the biggest insult he could think of.

"You were there to suggest to Jason a minor god," Frank pointed out. Leo opened his mouth to make a comeback, but none were available.

"You know what?" he said, "I like this guy already. Up top." Leo and Frank hi-fived each other. It almost looked like there would be no cracks in their team, but Annabeth knew better, it'd be hard for Piper and Jason to cooperate after he'd said it wasn't going to work.

"What's charm-speaking like?" Hazel asked.

"These are not the droids you're looking for," Leo said making spirit fingers in front of his face.

"Pretty much," Piper sighed half-heartedly, she earned no reply.

"Light's dying already," Jason said after the long moment of silence, "There's one memory I swear I don't have back. Where did we sleep at this camp?" Everyone smiled, except Piper, she tried to force one, but it wouldn't work.

"We'll show you where to go," Hazel offered, standing up. Frank followed her lead and brushed grass off his knees. Soon everyone was standing except Annabeth and Percy.

"You guys coming?" Jason asked.

"We'll catch up later," Percy said. Jason smiled and hurried after the others, leaving Percy and Annabeth together.

Annabeth gazed into Percy's eyes again. Something about those eyes was soothing. She exhaled heavily and just got lost in his green eyes. Percy smiled at her, his smile so big it might've fallen off Percy's face. Annabeth smiled back at him and shuffled next to him. Their hands were quickly tangled and Annabeth's head was resting on Percy's shoulder. Percy put one arm around her, like he had done during previous moments, before Hera took him. His warm arm around her was so comforting, so loving, Annabeth never felt safer than when she was in his arms.

"When I first came here," Percy started, "I had one memory in my mind. It was you. I could remember you and I knew I had to find you again." Warmth filled Annabeth's heart. He remembered her. Her alone. It made Annabeth smile.

"Hera hates you. Why would she let you remember me?" Percy inquired.

"Because I love you Seaweed Brain," Annabeth told him, "Is that a good enough reason?"

"I'm just glad I'll be able to fight side by side again," he sighed, "If I didn't have you around, I'm not sure I would find much reason to join the war."

"You have friends. You know your fatal flaw; you'd give anything for those you love, you can't hold us too close."

"I still owe you; you've saved my life, like what? Five times?"

"You don't owe me anything," she promised, "I love you Percy."

"I love you too Annabeth," Percy promised, turning his face to hers. They leaned in closer and shared a kiss, one that seemed so perfect after such a long time. Annabeth was glad to be back in his caring arms again.

**Remember to review!**

**PLEASE! The button's just there, waiting for your mouse to click on it. It's so lonely!**


	3. Cracks

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson series. **

**Sorry it's taken me so long to upload, it's been Christmas and everything. So yeah, read, enjoy and tell me what you think. Warning, this chapter isn't that great, I had writer's block for quite some time. **

**Chapter 3: Cracks**

Percy held her close again. His girlfriend finally back with him. He could've sworn they'd been separated longer than eight months. He didn't want her to leave ever again. He didn't want her life to be left to the hands of fate, he wanted to protect her from any harm that could ever could to her. He would give his own life for hers.

Annabeth smiled up at Percy, the golden beams of the sunset giving her face a radiant glow, which highlighted her smile beautifully. He couldn't deny he loved her smile. He couldn't deny he loved her. He didn't want to spend a moment of his life without her again, but he knew he'd have to.

Annabeth squeezed Percy's hands gently.

"Should we go?" she asked, trying to mask the sadness that slipped inside her voice.

"We probably should," Percy sighed, not wanting to leave their moment of peace. They didn't move. Annabeth laughed quietly after both of them showed no signs of wanting to move.

"Do you think it'll work?" Annabeth asked, blinking her eyes gently.

"What?" Percy asked.

"The whole plan. Do you think Reyna believes we need to work together? She seems only half convinced. I don't think she wants us to cooperate."

"I'm pretty sure she's cool with the plan," Percy tried, unwanted doubts slipping into his mind, "I don't think Reyna's the sort to go back on her word though." Annabeth exhaled.

"I just don't know. I think we can trust the Romans in the team, there were just others who didn't seem as trusting. The sooner we get out of here the better."

"They raised me, a Greek to praetor, and they're really not the sort to back down on a team."

"I just don't know," Annabeth sighed, "I just have this crazy feeling something very bad is going to happen."

"Gaea's rising, that's bad right?" Percy said. Annabeth nodded slightly. Percy didn't enjoy seeing Annabeth concerned, because when she was concerned, something bad was going to happen.

After pushing a list of possible tragedies out of his mind Percy got to his feet.

"Hey," he started, "It's probably nothing. I'll make sure no one hurts us." Annabeth smiled, and held her hands outward. Percy hoisted her to her feet and then raised her of them. He spun her around and kissed her.

"I love you Seaweed Brain," Annabeth admitted as Percy set her down. She kissed him again. "We should go 'catch up' as you call it." With a dreamy smirk on his face, Percy guided Annabeth towards the cohort cabins.

His mind seemed at peace that night. No dreams bothered him, or kindled worrying thoughts; he wasn't lying in bed for half of the night wondering about how his friends were; the thought of Gaea waking seemed distant.

When he woke in the morning he felt perfectly rested and peaceful, willing to move on with the day ahead. He got up and moved along to a day that seemed only far too short. He spent his morning talking to Annabeth, Tyson and Grover, he felt so at home talking to his old friend's again. He also told them about Nico. Percy hadn't thought about Nico in a while, and telling his friend's seemed a bad thing, but he did. Grover listened intently to the story and seemed really worried.

"Gaea's not stupid," he said, "She wouldn't hold hostages for no reason. She's either trying to torture him or distract you."

"Gaea should know that we wouldn't trust Nico after he's been her prisoner," Annabeth said, "There has to be more to her plan." A dark cold feeling spread through Percy, he feared he knew what Gaea knew. Did Gaea know his fatal flaw was being too trusting towards loved ones? Did Gaea know he would never leave a friend? Did Gaea know Percy would always trust Nico?

"Percy?" Annabeth started, "Is something up?" Percy shook himself out of his state of mind. He didn't want to tell them what he feared, he didn't want to let down his friends. He was the child of the prophecy, two of them, he couldn't tell them that he'd mess it up for all of them. He knew he'd have to try to give Nico the cold shoulder if he returned, even if he didn't want to.

"No," Percy replied, "So what was happening at camp the past few months?"

"Nothing really," Annabeth told him, "They built the boat and we got a load of new campers, but nothing you wouldn't already know." Their conversation ended about there. There was just too much to think about to talk.

Their conversation slowly trickled into silence and they each eventually left for one reason or another. Reyna and Jason came over to speak to Percy, looking cheerful and happy. It was nice to see them both smile.

"War games," Jason said.

"Tonight?" Percy asked.

"Tomorrow. Make sure all the Greeks come; we'll be having a Roman version of Capture the Flag. It'll be better than the Greek's."

"Maiming and killing allowed?" Percy asked jokingly.

"Well Death isn't working properly so we figured we could take our chances."

"Are you serious?"

"No! That would be the worst way to try and get us to unite. There are some idiots who still don't trust Greece."

"Octavian," Reyna coughed, making herself choke and sputter.

"Like that idiot," Jason growled, "I bet he's going to do something extreme to get more people to agree with him."

"Sounds like him," Percy decided.

"Octavian just doesn't get how to be normal. If I didn't know any better I'd say he's working for Gaea."

"We'll just have to hope he doesn't do anything insane," Reyna sighed.

Percy's dreams weren't as rested that night. They weren't nearly as calm. He had prayed he wouldn't have to see anything as bad as what he did then. He refused to accept that Gaea knew his fatal flaw.

Percy found himself in a darkened building. It was clearly ancient, he didn't have to look at the columned walls, he could tell just by the musty smell. It probably should've been a major tourist attraction, but the room was deserted and through the small cracks in the marble wall no tourists could be seen crowding every nearby street.

"Perseus," a warm, feminine voice greeted, "Come to see your friend?" Percy didn't respond. He didn't want to.

"Your friend, Nico, don't you want to see him?" The voice sounded sad, but Percy knew better.

"I can take you to him," the voice continued, "He admits to thinking of you as a brother, the funny thing is, you didn't come to help him when he called. He called for your help and earned no response. You've already let him down." Percy was utterly confused, he hadn't known about any cry for help Nico could've sent out.

The earth trembled and the columns forming the opposite wall moved apart to reveal a small doorway.

"You can see your friend," the voice offered, "If you wish." Percy wanted to see Nico, to make sure the kid was ok, yet he was pretty sure he wasn't going to see that. The small door swung open and Percy took a chance and crawled through it.

Percy regretted his choice to soon. His head entered the other room and he heard screaming. Screams loud and desperate, crying for help that was never going to come, screams that must hurt to let out. As Percy raised his head he saw his friend. Suspended in midair by some invisible force, was Nico. His skin had turned grey from all the strain of whatever form he was under, his eyes were bloodshot, puffy and rimmed with black, his whole body shook under the pain and tears fell endlessly down his face. He couldn't stop screaming, his whole face showed how pained he was and his screams were agonised beyond any measure.

"Welcome to the Doors of Death Percy," the voice spoke, making Percy notice the archway Nico was suspended in the middle of.

"Let him go!" Percy demanded.

"For what price?" the voice asked, joy creeping into it.

"You can take me instead!" he yelled, "Just leave Nico alone! He's only twelve!"

"A worthy price," the voice decided, "Yet you are willing to stay suspended between life and death, the unimaginable pain of an intant's instant for your average person, millennia for you."

"Just let him out now!" Percy stormed.

"Are you sure you don't wish to lower your price? After all, what has the boy ever done for you?"

"He trusted me. He trusted me with his sister and I returned without her, yet he forgives me and trusts me still. I need to pay him back."

"So heroic. I accept your offer, if you would step into the archway." Percy heard the satisfaction he had given the voice, but he didn't want to take back his choice. He was going to help Nico and take the terrible fate upon himself.

Percy watched as Nico continued to writhe and release tortured cries. It seemed too much pain to force upon him, but Percy knew he had to help Nico. He took a deep breath and steeped forward, into the archway. White-hot pain hit Percy from every imaginable direction, making his skin seem to fizz and bubble away, and his lungs cease to breathe and burn when cool air touched then, making his insides seize up and fold in on themselves, making his flesh burn and send unbearable heat blast through his whole system.

But it was only an instant.

Percy gasped as his eyes jerked open. He put one hand to his neck to try to steady his breathing. He couldn't stop himself from shaking. His skin still seemed to be fizzing away. He kicked his covers off him and tried to recover from the torturous pain, tucking his knees into his chest and tipping his head down.

"Are you ok?" the person in the bunk next to him whispered urgently. Percy couldn't answer. His head was still bouncing around his skull aching like Tartarus. Leo's head hovered next to Percy's bed.

"Are you right dude?" he asked again. Percy replied with a strangled gasp and Leo walked away, returning seconds later with an ambrosia cube. He pushed it into Percy's mouth and cool relief spread through Percy.

"Better?" Leo asked. Percy nodded, breathing heavily.

"Crazy dream," Percy panted.

"Just get to sleep again, Gaea can't haunt you forever." Leo trundled back over to his bed leaving Percy alone with eerie silence in his ears. He felt like he'd failed, he'd taken on so much pain - for nothing. He hadn't saved his friend or helped him in any way. He wanted to rip Gaea's head off and enjoy it.

**Now you peoples reading. Can I ask you a favour? I will anyway. I want to know if for the next chapter you want me to write from Piper's direction or Octavian's direction. Both are vitally important parts, but I am unsure if I should include an Octavian chapter. Your help will be much appreciated. **

**Next chapter, hearts start turning. This will get intense. And you'll all hate me. **


	4. A Holstile Ally

**I'm back! Sorry about the delays... I always take forever to update. Sorry there's not much Pipcy (Percy/Piper) and Percabeth at the mo. Setting up the perfect scene for everything. Just wait for the next chapter. **

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. **

**WARNING: This chapter is pretty dark. It's probably bad I enjoyed writing it so much. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't hate me! The Doors of Death are open! **

**If you do wind up hating me, please let me know with a kind review saying you do not appreciate that idea. If you really don't care you can let me know with a kind review saying you do not care for my idea. If you thought it put an amazing twist into the story and things are going to get insane, let me know with a kind review saying, well whatever you feel is necessary (or whatever you want, but whatever). In other words, please review and I will gain the motivation to update this story much faster, with only a few reviews it's harder to say "There are people waiting for this, we better get this chapter done today!" So please, review. **

**Chapter 4: A Hostile Ally**

Octavian waited. He surveyed the seven carefully. He'd been told to select one of them. Only one. Octavian would've rather killed all the Greeks, but he'd been commanded not to.

Reyna finally finished her dull speech with "First, second and third cohorts against fourth, fifth cohorts and Greeks." Octavian led his cohort to the eastern side of the battle grounds. They'd never played Capture the Flag as far as Octavian could remember. It seemed partially a shame to spend the game plotting. Partially.

The team made fortifications, defences, and prepared both a small and a large group of people to go onto the aggressive side. Octavian instructed his team hurriedly, though he wasn't really thinking about strategy. He looked over them. He knew he'd have to kill one of his own to get Reyna to believe the Greeks were enemies. Octavian knew he could lead Rome to conquering Greece again.

"Octavian," one of his allies addressed, "Everything is set. What front will you be on?"

"Not front," Octavian decided, "Final layer of defence. I'll fight them off when we need it most. Where is Lila?" His ally smirked.

"Front line of defence. You sure you don't want to move there?" His ally looked at Octavian expectantly.

"I'm sure," Octavian assured him. His ally sighed.

"You're still sold on that whole "I don't like Lila" thing?"

"It's truth, I believe truth."

"Suit yourself, really don't see why you just don't give it up and ask her out already." His ally walked away, informing other leaders of positions and probably not telling them to ask girls out. Octavian hated that girl almost as much as he hated Greeks. He thought it would be brilliant if he killed her, which was exactly why he was going to. He'd taken a life before, sure it'd come straight back, but he'd killed someone. He'd watched the life drain from Gwen's face. He'd watched her eyes empty as her head lolled backwards. He remembered that surge of power, that rush of adrenaline, that feeling of success. Surely it counted as murder.

Battle horns sounded throughout the grounds, the game was beginning. Octavian sheathed his sword and backed towards the flag. It was only a matter of moments before the first of the seven tried to take the flag. He took his knife from his belt and strode to the interior of the fortress. He could almost smell the fresh blood that would soon stain the blade. He backed into the shadows of the walls around the flag. Invisible to any unsuspecting demigod. Safe from possible harm.

Octavian pulled out the other item needed to achieve his goal - a mobile phone. He dialled the necessary number and waited eagerly.

"Hello?" Lila's faint voice asked. Octavian had no idea why someone, let alone a demigod, would be stupid enough to bring a mobile phone into battle; nonetheless, Octavian was rather glad Lila did at that moment.

"I need you to come and help on the last line of defence," Octavian said urgently, "Near the flag. We've got the whole hero squad on the other team; I don't think they'll go for the obvious full-frontal attack." Lila squeaked something in reply, but the only words that mattered to Octavian were "I'll be there." She was walking to her death and sounding pretty happy about it too.

Octavian waited. Every second felt like an hour. His hands didn't stop twisting around his knife's cold hilt. Finally she poked her head around the corner. Lila was probably too skinny for her own good, a potential reason for why people thought that she and Octavian were perfect for each other. She gave him an uneasy smile when she saw that there was no one else on the last line of defence.

"What happened to the others?" Lila asked.

"Nothing," Octavian replied, his voice unwavering from its threatening monotone, "You're quite capable of fending off a bunch of first cohort wannabes. We don't need help" Lila's green eyes lit up, like Octavian had just paid her the nicest compliment known to man. He forced a smile at her that was about the only sort of smile he had. Lila stared at Octavian. Her smile would've normally made someone fall in love with her instantly, a granddaughter of Venus at its most powerful. No doubt Lila had inherited some of her grandmother's abilities.

"So we wait?" Lila asked, subtly tidying her blonde hair. Octavian smirked.

"Yes," he responded showing no emotion and making no eye-contact. He flipped his golden blade over again, staring into his own glassy blue eyes. He couldn't hold the blade steady. Anxious nerves built up inside him. He knew what he wanted to do, but could he really pull it off? Doubts entered his mind. He didn't like it. He stood straighter and tried to focus on something else.

"Are you ok?" Lila asked, "You seem very quiet." Octavian shook himself out of his thoughts.

"I'm good," he said, "I'd rather this day never end."

"Don't lie Oc," Lila said, "Everyone knows you hate the Greeks, you'd rather them never to have come."

"I haven't exactly tried to be quiet about my desire to rid them from our world."

"What do you hold against them anyway?" she inquired. Octavian gave her a threatening glare. "I'm sorry, I was just-"

"Curious," Octavian finished, "I know. Everyone is. It's human nature. As for why I hate Greeks..." There was movement in the shadows behind Lila.

Octavian watched the shadow out of the corner of his eye, saying really intelligent things like "uh, er... um," to fill in time. Finally a figure emerged from around the corner. The form of none other than Leo Valdez stepped into view.

"Now if you guys just ignore me," Leo started, "We'll all come out fine." He flashed them a mischievous smile and strolled right towards the flag.

Octavian broke into a full sprint, charging straight at Valdez. Valdez started running to the flag, spitting back failed attempts at insult. Octavian flipped his knife in mid-step, catching the blade in a proper fighting position. Leo ripped the flag from its stand as Octavian lashed out.

Leo's face smiled briefly at Octavian, before he realised just what Octavian planned to do. Octavian watched as Leo's smile melted into a look of sheer distress. Octavian felt more alive than he ever had as he rushed through the shadows towards the poor boy. A rush of adrenaline had overcome all of Octavian's human instincts. His conscience was clouded by the power that surged through his veins. As Octavian's knife connected with Leo's chest, a smile spread over Octavian's face. Leo tore the blade from his heart moments before he collapsed - dead.

Octavian stomped on the corpse's face, admiring just how much power he had. Octavian could tear life from body. Octavian had proved just how much he stood apart from Valdez. Octavian's mind was veiled from just how cruel his actions were. Octavian was far too busy marvelling at his own capability. Drunken with power. Overshadowed by pure evil. Even Lila's screams weren't enough to distract him.

Finally Octavian returned his gaze to Lila, but there was something different in his eyes this time. They were still the same glassy blue, yet there was something more powerful behind them. Octavian picked Leo's weapon from the ground and locked on his next target... Lila.

The girl screamed desperately. Tears welled in her eyes as she crumpled to her knees.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed. Her breathing quickly became far too fast and her whole body trembled. She made a desperate attempt to run from Octavian, but he was much faster than her. Octavian thrust Leo's blade through her left lung with ease. Lila fell instantly and began choking on her own blood. She was being internally drowned by her own blood.

Octavian yanked the sword from her side and cast it back over at Leo's corpse. Octavian smiled, breathing quickly, but happily. He seemed to enjoy watching every moment of Lila's choking and sputtering on her own blood.

"Octavian," she breathed, through much choking and coughing, "Why?" She stared at him through empty eyes, appearing more concerned for Octavian than herself. He smiled at her. She clutched at her wound, as her final breaths escaped her.

As blood leaked freely from her corpse Octavian pushed her eyelids closed gently. A traumatised expression crossed his face. He began weeping over the girl's body. He sobbed endlessly. His hands intertwined with Lila's and his eyes locked on her eyelids.

Yet all these emotions were forced. Octavian strove to contain the exceeding joy within him. On the inside he was beaming down at his masterpiece. He was euphoric. He was proud that he had completed such a demanding task. A task few others would perform. He was victorious. His goal complete. Severing soul from body was strangely, cruelly, stimulating.

**I feel so bad! That was so fun to write! I'm a cruel person! No wonder people think I'm the reincarnated Bellatrix! :(**

**Don't hate me! I had to! If the rest of this story's going to work he needs to be dead! Anyway...**

**Please review, and the next chapter will come faster and we'll all feel better! (Insert my upset screaming here.)REVIEW! Or maybe everyone will go! (Yes that's a threat, not a realistic one I would never be that cruel, but it's a threat!) **


	5. Breakings Bonds

**I'm really sorry for the time it's taken to get an update up. I'm busy with two other stories, both of which I love dearly, and I haven't really had inspiration or the motivation to write this one.  
>Anyway... I don't own PJO or anything PJO related. Let's get on with the chapter!<strong>

**Chapter 5: Breaking Bonds**

Piper peeked around the corner, even though she knew she was only going to see a greying brick wall. She heard Leo's voice bounce through the passageways as he gave a smart remark before he grabbed the flag. Clearly the flag wasn't heavily guarded.

Piper turned to her companions smiling, but found that they really weren't paying all that much attention to the game. Frank and Hazel were lost in each other's eyes, gently gripping each other's hands, and smiling peaceably. Trust them to be the people put in Piper's squad. She thought a good violent war game might get her mind off Jason for once, but she was wrong. Standing by Frank and Hazel who were silently exchanging words of love, Piper was brought back to Jason. She felt her heart sink as the name came to her mind. Sadness burned inside her along with other strained emotions. Piper wouldn't admit to her jealousy though.

Piper pressed against the wall more, averting her eyes from Frank and Hazel and trying to focus on the task on hand. All she had to do was wait for Leo's signal before she had an excuse to run in and help. Percy, Annabeth, and, dare she think it, Jason were probably already in on the opposite side. She could just picture Jason storming through the passageway and gracefully disarming hundreds of opponents, his hair bouncing in the air with each strike - in slow motion. She could see Jason charging back out holding the enemy's flag above his head and evading his pursuers that spark of satisfaction glistening in his eyes. All he needed was some aluminium foil and he would be the perfect knight in shining armour.

Piper was only pulled from her daydream when she heard someone scream.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" the voice cried. Piper had no idea who the voice belonged to, but it sounded utterly terrified. As the voice's echoing ceased, empty, eerie silence consumed the area. Piper could feel her heartbeat speeding up, pounding ferociously inside her.

Hazel turned to Piper, her dark eyes full of the same fear Piper was feeling. Frank just stood still. They knew what they were all thinking, they needed to go in. Whatever had produced the scream was in peril. Something had gone wrong. Someone was doing something crazy.

Piper approached the corner first. Her legs trembled with every step she took. The small passageway was completely silent. The moonlight outside failed to illuminate the room well, but Piper could see the end, a corner veering left.

As Piper moved through the enclosed passage, she heard noise. It was weak, but it was there. As she placed another foot gently on the ground, the noise became distinguishable. Someone was sobbing. Their muffled cries echoed through Piper's mind. Cold spread through her core. Something was tragically wrong. She could sense love. Not the warm love of one person to another. Not even friendship. This love was a cold cruel love, a love of death. It felt as if Piper's heart had stopped. That was too wrong to be real. Nothing could love death. Nothing.

Piper came to the corner. The sobbing was much louder there. Now she could tell the sobbing wasn't as sincere as it sounded.

Something was wrong, Piper's mind repeated. The hollow sobbing was the only thing she could hear. It didn't comfort her.

Piper took a cautious step around the corner, and took a moment to realise what was happening. The flag lay unattended to on the ground, blowing slightly in the breeze. A girl laid in the far corner, a boy Piper knew as Octavian, knelt over her, sobbing intensely, sounding more grief stricken than anything Piper had ever heard.

But what shook Piper to the core was the last figure in the area. Sprawled face first on the ground, only meters from the flag, laid the lifeless form of Leo Valdez. The tiled ground around him was tinged with red, and it looked moist. His face was pale and his dark eyes looked empty.

Piper would've screamed, but she couldn't. She would've run to him, but she couldn't. She would've cried, but her heart wouldn't let her believe the truth. Leo couldn't be gone. He couldn't. Piper was frozen in disbelief. Her body was numb. Nothing seemed real; it had to be a crazy nightmare. Leo couldn't simply just go.

After her moment of shock, Piper sprinted over to Leo. Tears stung at her eyes, her breaths were short and shallow. Piper crouched beside Leo's corpse, and gently turned him to face her. She gripped his hand firmly.

"Leo," she whispered, "Leo. Come back. Come back!" She started shaking uncontrollably. She couldn't hold in her emotion.

"COME BACK!" she screamed, but her cries were destined to go unanswered.

Piper sobbed. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. Fear swelled inside her. The worst had come. Her one real friend was gone. Leo had been real. Jason hadn't. Leo had been with her through every moment of Wilderness School. Leo had been there for her. Leo had been like a brother. He'd cared when no one else had. He'd been there. He was Piper's closest friend, and he was gone. Simply gone.

Leo wasn't there to make just the right joke and make Piper smile. He wasn't there. Piper cradled his head, still sobbing.

"Leo," she whispered again, "Come back." If her heart had shattered when Jason had left her for Reyna, her heart had now disintegrated; nothing of it could possibly be left. Her core seemed to burn with pain. It couldn't be real.

Piper gazed into Leo's dark eyes. He was always so lively, so irritably happy. Now he was dead. Dead. The word resounded in her mind. Dead. One of her tears dropped onto Leo's face. She watched the tear slide over Leo's face, a face she would always remember.

"Don't go," Piper whispered to him. Her grieved soul yearned for him to reply, to at least smile, one last time, but he was already gone.

He was dead.

Consumed by sorrow, haunted by despair, tormented by melancholy, Piper was more lost than ever. All she wanted was Leo to sit up and say something like, "The look on your face!" Piper would've given anything for that. Anything.

She sobbed in gloom and despair for what felt like eons. Nothing eased her burden. Nothing. She felt dozens of campers emerge in the scene. All were shocked and confused, but none shared the grief Piper felt - not even Jason.

Something warm grasped Piper's shoulders, but the cold hopelessness inside Piper soon extinguished the warmth. Piper blinked another tear from her eye.

"It hurts doesn't it," a voice whispered. The voice was warm, comforting and strong, but it wasn't Jason's. Piper merely nodded and sobbed harder.

"We have to keep fighting," the voice continued, "For Leo." Piper sensed sadness in the voice, but it was nothing compared to the depths of anguish she was submerged in, strangling every last molecule of hope out of her. She put a hand on the hand resting on her shoulder; just the warmth of human skin was comforting.

Minutes passed, minutes of wallowing in pain. Piper's sobs finally levelled out into constant sniffles. She still felt broken and pained, but it wasn't as intense, it more seemed a dreary and empty feeling. The hand beneath Piper's slipped out from under hers and reached towards Leo. It gently closed Leo's eyelids before it pulled back to Piper's left.

Piper turned to the person beside her, and found herself again eye-to-eye with Percy Jackson, only this time he appeared weaker, much sadder, even lost. Yet no shock came to her. She was just grateful for his company. Piper dropped her gaze back to Leo.

"Goodbye," she whispered to him, the words had struggled to come off her tongue. She didn't want to leave Leo. She looked over him a final time, but pulled away from the gruesome, bleeding hole in his chest. Someone had intentionally killed him. And she knew who had.

Despair boiled into anger, grief welled into fury. Leo would be avenged. Piper got back to her feet and blinked back more tears. She turned to the scrawny blonde-haired, Octavian crying over the dead girl. He'd stopped sobbing now. Piper scowled at his back.

Darkness blinded her mind. She unsheathed Katoptris. Now would be her only chance. She strode over to the boy. He'd killed Leo, he deserved death himself. She drew a deep breath in.

"What are you doing Piper?" a voice Piper knew all too well as Jason's yelled. Before she knew it, Katoptris had been torn from her grasp and Jason looked at her with sheer disappointment. His electric blue eyes looked puffy, as if he'd been crying, but clearly it had been brief, but they didn't fail to tear Piper's core apart more as they stared into her own eyes.

"You can't kill him," Jason told her softly. He found her hand and gripped it, but Piper wasn't in the mood to tolerate Jason.

"He killed Leo!" Piper screamed, ignoring all the campers in the vicinity, the wide square room seemed cramped because so many campers had come in.

"Piper-" Jason tried.

"HE KILLED LEO!" she screamed louder, "Leo is gone thanks to him! He deserves to die!" She tore her hand from Jason's grasp. Grief melted back into her eyes and tears started leaking from them again.

"Octavian doesn't deserve death," Jason whispered, trying to place a hand on Piper's shoulder. Piper pulled away, glaring at Jason.

"Get lost," Piper ordered in an undertone, "You don't know how I feel." Jason looked hurt.

"Piper I'm sorry," he tried.

"It's a bit late for that." Piper pushed past him and kept walking towards Octavian.

"Piper!" Jason called, but Piper ignored him.

Piper sheathed her blade. She was still angry. Every step she took was shaky. Finally she stood behind Octavian, fury raging like an angry fire inside her. Octavian slowly rose to his feet, still sobbing and quivering. He started walking towards a group of people who were obviously his friends. Piper scowled at them.

Octavian turned back to the dead girl with a tear stricken face, he looked nothing less than traumatised; even so, Piper didn't buy it. Before he could reach his friends, Piper sprinted to him and slammed a fist into his face. She heard his nose crack, as he staggered back in pain, but Piper wasn't the least bit satisfied. She punched his face again, this time she got blood from his nose. She wasn't near done though.

Something grabbed Piper. She turned and saw Jason. Even if she only had half his strength she wasn't the least bit intimidated. She struggled against his grip and kicked his shins a couple of times, but Jason wouldn't give in. She dropped to her knees in attempt to take him by surprise, but only managed to bend her wrists in a painful manner. She retired from her efforts of escape, and tried to verbally confront Octavian instead.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Piper stormed, "You killed Leo!" Every camper stared both at Piper and Octavian. Piper glared at Octavian, Jason was still restraining her and that was only a good thing for Octavian. Octavian looked in remorse, he looked guilty, he looked hurt, and he looked pained.

"He killed Lila," was all Octavian managed, before tears streaked down his face, mixing with the red blood still leaking from his nose. "I don't know what came over me," he continued, "He killed her. I knew I couldn't trust them..." Octavian broke down; he fell back to his knees and cried into the ground. "I killed him," he muttered, "I'm a monster." Being a daughter of Aphrodite, Piper could usually sense true emotion; there was something about Octavian that was a deceived and vile creature, a part no one else saw, except Piper and Octavian.

"You don't care about him!" Piper screamed, once again trying to pull away from Jason, "Leo will be avenged!" Another Roman camper stood forward.

"Then so will Octavian!" he declared, "I knew we were wrong to trust you Greeks. You still only want to try to conquer Rome. We should've known." Piper felt no regret; she just glared at the camper.

"Piper, just apologise and everything will be back the way it was," Jason whispered to her, "If you go any further-"

"If we were going to destroy this stupid camp, we would've when we were in the warship," Piper growled.

"Or so you'd want us to think," the camper said. Some other Roman campers began to mumble in approval amongst each other. Piper felt no regret.

"You aren't going to defeat Greece again!" Clarisse argued. Muttering erupted.

"We never wanted to fight!" another Roman camper stormed, "It's you who brought the warship! It's you who killed one of our own first! It's you who threatened to kill another!" Tensions were rising. Jason's grip on Piper's wrists slackened. She turned to him, but saw only disappointment on his face.

"We don't want to fight either!" Percy called, everyone turned to him, "You raised me to praetor because you trusted me. I trust you also. We can't argue with each other, that's exactly what Gaea wants." No one responded for a while, but everyone was still tense.

"It'd also be easier for you to go around assassinating us if there was peace," another camper said.

"The way you're going you'd be likely the first to go!" Clarisse yelled. One of the other Greek campers pulled her back. Piper noticed all the glares she was earning. From not just Romans, but from the Greeks as well. Her brother Mitchell was also looking at Piper as if he was ashamed. But nothing got through to her shattered core.

Piper turned back to Octavian, who was sitting up and crying into his hands, muttering about what a terrible person he was. Another camper knelt next to him.

"You were right," the camper told Octavian, "We shouldn't have trusted them." The camper glared at Piper. He unsheathed his sword, other Romans, not all, followed his suit.

"Get out of our camp," one ordered through narrowed eyes, "All of you. You can leave now or we'll use force." Some Greeks drew their own weapons.

"We're not leaving until Gaea's gone!" Clarisse declared, having broken away from the Greek who'd tried to restrain her.

"You'll be dead before Gaea's gone!" screamed another camper. Clarisse started walking towards the camper.

"ENOUGH!" Reyna's voice stormed, louder than any other. She rode through the crowd on her pegasus, looking strict as ever. Piper felt a hatred burn inside her. That was the girl who'd stolen Jason from her. Piper was seriously ready to kill if her life got any worse.

"All campers," Reyna continued, "No one meant any harm this night. This matter will be resolved. If there are any further injuries inflicted, or, dare I say it? Deaths, there will be campers banished." She looked over the crowd with an expression of distaste. "Everyone will be going back to their cabins now." All the campers started moving, pushing through the centre of the open square.

Piper turned her gaze to Jason. He looked into her eyes and shook his head; he appeared heartbroken, disappointed, and betrayed. He pulled away from her gaze and walked into the crowd, vanishing from Piper's sight in seconds. That saddened look in Jason's eyes brought reality back to Piper. Everything that'd happened hit her in the face. What had she done? Everything was ruined. She'd ruined every hope of getting the Greek and the Roman demigods to cooperate. It was her fault. How would Leo have felt about that? Piper couldn't take it anymore - she ran. She ran from her worries and fears, from her woes and despair, from the consequences of her actions, from friends she'd disappointed and a loved one she'd let down.

Piper pushed through the crowd of people, hiding the tears pouring down her face with her unkempt hair. Finally she emerged from the fortress for the War Games, but she didn't stop running. She ran as far as she could, before she collapsed, not from exhaustion, from despair. What had she done? She scrunched up her hands so that she had a fistful of grass. She started sobbing again. Why was she always so hopeless? She never managed to help anyone or anything, everyone had to help her.

As Piper lay, shaking with each of her violent sobs, something caught her attention in the corner of her eye. Stars. There were stars glittering across the sky. Piper thought of her father. Sparkling hedgehogs, why couldn't they be real instead of Greek mythology? Why couldn't Piper's dad have been right, and all this chaos been avoided? Would Piper's father ever know who her mother was? Questions fluttered around in her chaotic mind. Nothing could settle. She was confused and hurt, and she had been the one to hurt herself. Peace was something that would most likely never come to her.

Piper stared at the stars. The lights danced in her tear-filled eyes. The night breeze left her cold. She froze and just stared into the distance. Her soul was empty. It was like a vacuum. Sucking up all her happiness and hope until she felt as if she could've just stayed there forever, in the freezing night air, curled up, feeling purposeless and blank.

She unsheathed Katoptris, such an elegant blade. Yet it was one that displayed vanity and arrogance. Piper saw her own grief stricken face in the blade. She fitted it only too well.

A final tear dripped from Piper's bloodshot eyes into the soil. Piper remained motionless.

"Piper?" a voice asked, "Is that you?" Piper was too ashamed to speak to anyone. Everyone probably looked down on her now.

"Are you okay?" it asked. Piper supplied it with no response. She heard the grass shift beneath someone's feet, but still she made no movement. The footsteps suddenly stopped.

As much as Piper didn't want to speak to anyone, the sound of his voice was comforting. She just wanted whoever it was to keep talking, even if they started speaking gibberish. They didn't continue speaking, but Piper knew they were still there. She tilted her blade and stared at the new reflection that appeared in it. Under the dim glow of the moon, it was hard to distinguish the person's face. Then the light caught onto their eyes. Piper felt more dread seep into her broken soul.

"Percy," was all Piper managed to say when she saw him.

"Yes?" Percy asked. Piper didn't respond. How could she? She'd probably just defeated any last hopes of defeating Gaea! Any hopes of the Greeks and Romans uniting seemed millennia away now.

"I'm sorry," Piper whispered. What else could she say to someone the Greeks looked up to as a hero? Piper even looked up to him as a hero, and still she'd failed him.

"It's fine Piper," Percy told her, "It wasn't your fault." He didn't sound convinced by his own words, but Piper cherished them. She heard his feet shift against the grass again, slowly edging backwards.

"Don't go," she whispered, but no one could hear her. She felt so empty, so alone; she would've given anything for Percy to stay. But Percy wasn't going to stay, he was already walking away.

Piper blinked as tears came back into her eyes. She felt just as helpless as Leo. For all she cared, she should've been the one sprawled on the ground, bleeding, alone, and dead.

**That was depressing. So yes, Piper is very upset that Leo is dead, and that she may have accidentally broken the friendship bond between Greece and Rome. Thanks to those who reviewed last time, and to those who favourited this story. Now, here comes the hard part. **

**I have two other stories to write, both of which I've promised to update weekly. This story will sink to the bottom of my priorities list. UNLESS I get a ton of reviews. I will compare the reviews to the hits and the visitors, so it won't be unfairly high or unfairly low. If a third of the people who read this chapter review, I will update regularly. A WHOLE THIRD! There will be plenty who will overlook this message, so if you want to read, you must review. **

**Next we hear Annabeth's view on things to come. And we select a new member of the seven! You can select who you think it will be on my Poll. (See my profile.) **

**Sorry for an upcoming late update, I'm just starting school again this week and I have to get back into routine and stuff. Hopefully I'll find enough time to write. **

**Well, I guess I'll see you guys later! **


End file.
